grophlopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle Island
The Battle Island is a remote Island where the strongest of battle grophs go to test and improve themselves. Battle Tower A prominent feature of the Island is the Battle Tower. Here, you can fight various challengers. Starting with level 1, and all the way up to level 8. By defeating these challengers you can win Battle Coins (one Battle Coin per challenger per day), which you can spend in the Warrior's House. Be aware though, that defeating any of the challengers in less than 4 combat rounds will not earn you a Battle Coin. Defeating each challenger for the first time will also give you an avatar. Challengers Tower Guard - 15 ARMOUR - 90 AGILITY - 120 STRENGTH - 170 HEALTH Obsidian Guardian - '''30 ARMOUR - 100 AGILITY - 200 STRENGTH - 500 HEALTH : The Obsidian Guardian builds defence with every turn, so it's important to make very turn count! '''Giant Froggle - '''8 ARMOUR - 200 AGILITY - 200 STRENGTH - 750 HEALTH : The Giant Froggle will try and turn you into a Froggle, which decreases your ability to fight. Be sure to carry a BooBoo Down and/or King Feather to dispell this effect. '''Enraged Giant - '''10 ARMOUR - 40 AGILITY - 40 STRENGTH - 1500 HEALTH : The Enraged Giant can crush your weapons with his blows. Be sure to carry multiple weapons, to avoid him crushing your only way to attack him. To get your weapons back you can use a BooBoo Down and/or King Feather. '''Lazarus - 32 ARMOUR - 300 AGILITY - 470 STRENGTH - 1200 HEALTH : Lazarus can freeze you, causing you to miss one or more turns and decreasing your health repidly. Be sure to carry a Water Shield, if at all possible. '''Engaiden - '''60 ARMOUR - 400 AGILITY - 300 STRENGTH - 999 HEALTH : Engaiden is a sneaky opponent. The best strategy is to Search or Pursue to get his concealment down to 1 or 2 before trying to hit him. '''Maxios the Djinn - '''20 ARMOUR - 400 AGILITY - 400 STRENGTH - 1200 HEALTH : A very fierce opponent, Maxios will try to burn you and heal himself. Even the best battle grophs will find him very hard to beat. '''Shade of Sellara - '''60 ARMOUR - 600 AGILITY - 600 STRENGTH - 1800 HEALTH The Warrior's House The Warrior's House is the only place in the Wurld where Battle Coins are accepted as a currency. Inside you will find the Battle Shop, which sells rare and exclusive weaponry. Also available here are the very popular Rakalis' Strength and Hawk's Elixir potions, which can raise a grophs Strength and Agility up to 600 points, making them the most potent stat potions in the Wurld. The Warrior's House also houses Master Sestrosis' Chambers. Master Sestrosis can train your grophs in damage. Courses start at 4 battle coins, but the price will grow steadily steeper with each damage point. Category:Browse Category:Places Category:Combat